In the field of light-sensitive silver halide color photographic materials, there is an increasing demand for those with a higher sensitivity, a lower fog and a higher image quality, with spread of ultrahigh-speed films as typified by ISO1600 to -3200 and small-formatted films as typified by disk films.
Moreover, in recent years, the demand for lens-attached films as typified by TORIKKIRI KONICA MINI (trade name; available from Konica Corporation) steadily increases because of their handy and inexpensive availability for taking photographs. With spread of the lens-attached films, there is a rapid increase in chances for taking photographs in tourist resorts especially in the summer season, and there are various conditions under which they are used. In particular, in many cases frequently seen, they are carried in a hot and humid environment as in cars and bags. Thus, it is urgently necessary to more improve storage stability of films in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.
With regard to storage stability of silver halide emulsions, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 24133/1991 discloses a technique in which a tyrosine content in gelatin is controlled to be 30 .mu.mol/gelatin, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication 243943/1991 a technique which takes note of physical ripening restrainability of gelatin, and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 171132/1991 a technique in which gelatin is extracted at a temperature of 38 to 65.degree. C. in its production process.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 23932/1982 discloses a technique in which adenine or its analogous compound is used at the time of Ostwald ripening of silver halide emulsions to improve sensitivity and fog of emulsions.
However, none of the techniques disclosed in these publications have reached a satisfactory level in respect of the storage stability in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment, and have been strongly sought to be more improved.